


I’d Like it In a Real Office

by Inane_Rational



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inane_Rational/pseuds/Inane_Rational
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur doesn’t believe that a fake-office counts as office sex, and it needs to be rectified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’d Like it In a Real Office

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/profile)[**summerpornathon**](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/) ’s challenge 4 (’11), prompt first or last time. Originally titled Second Chance at a First

It is Arthur’s first time in his boyfriend's workplace, and he’s only learning now the man’s a bloody spy.

"Actually, I'm the tech specialist."

"The best tech specialist on this side of the world," a voice says behind them.

If finding out your boyfriend carrying the secret job title of spy wasn’t bad enough, turning around to find your ex-boyfriend (now friend) is also a spy was—

"Unbelievable." Arthur massages the pressure points Merlin had taught him to relieve headaches. Could Merlin put someone to sleep just like in the movies? Kill them with a karate chop to the throat?

He follows Merlin along the steel-grey walls and floors. There’s nothing decorative on the wall or even a mark on the floor. It’s the drabbest headquarters he’s ever seen.

“And this is my office,” Merlin says opening a door.

Of course this isn’t a film.

“You’re not trying to feed me some elaborate cover are—” Arthur pauses, catching sight of the of all the CCTV monitors that covers the entire wall across from him. In particular, there were two monitors that snags his attention. “Wait. Is that your office?”

‘The _fake_ office,’ Arthur has to remind himself. They’re currently many kilometres beneath the city of London via a _goddamn_ secret elevator in Merlin’s fake business building.

Arthur thinks back on all the things he wanted to do to Merlin in that office, and the one thing he has done. Such as sex on Merlin’s (fake) office desk. “That’s why you didn’t want to—“

Merlin quickly pulls Arthur into the room, looking at the grinning Gwaine, who’s enjoying the situation way too much. Neither Merlin nor Arthur’s glares dissuades him.

“Merlin here was a bit mortified that I ended up seeing your performance on the monitors.”

“Gwaine!” Merlin whines, as Arthur’s eyes bulges. Not from shame, because he’s dated Gwaine and knows what he’s like, but the idea that there’s recorded footage of him pushing Merlin onto the desk, feeling up his sides as he lifts off the shirt, kissing every bit of skin he can get to, mussing his hair—Arthur has a sudden desire to check if this office has any cameras in the corners.

Gwaine’s comment cuts through Arthur thoughts. “Arthur, you can get Merlin to _really_ bend.”

“Bye, Gwaine,” Merlin growls.

“You know I’ll never miss a chance with you, Arthur,” Gwaine shouts, holding the door off as Merlin tries to push him out.

“Hands off, Gwaine. He’s mine.”

“Do you mind?” Arthur smiles slyly, something he knows Gwaine would understand instantly as lust. Gwaine puts his hands up in surrender, allowing Merlin to slam the door shut in his face and quickly lock the door.

Arthur realizes he’s a complete ponce, because his delight in Merlin’s insecurity does make him genuinely happy. He likes reassuring his boyfriend, and Merlin entering a key code to seal the door even tighter gives him the perfect opportunity.

He quickly presses himself against Merlin, pushing him upon the door, rubbing his hard-on against Merlin’s arse.

“Arthur?” Merlin gasps. “We’ve already done it in my office.”

“That obviously doesn’t count now. It wasn’t even a real office. I want a redo.”

“It’s a real office!”

“Then what do you do there?”

Merlin looked like a gaping fish as he sifts through his memories.

“Don’t tell me the only thing you’ve done there was have sex with me.”

“It’s still counts. Just consider it as your first fake-office sex!”

Arthur’s stare at Merlin is stony, and with a rigid determination yanks down his pants and underwear, dropping onto his knees in one go.

“Arthur!” Merlin shouts, yet with Arthur’s mouth on him, his fight quickly absolves. “Oh! Arthur.”

He works Merlin quickly, his mouth rapidly going up and down the thick length, letting Merlin’s cock reach the back of his throat. When he’s got as much of Merlin’s length as he can, Arthur sucks hard enough that his mouth perfectly forms around the member in his mouth. He lets his tongue roams across the surface, sliding over the veins and bumps as he pulls back up. Sometimes he’ll pay special attention to the head--flicking his tongue against the slit and sucking when he taste Merlin’s salty bitter come. Arthur ignores the hands in his hair, trying to slow him down. Instead he listens to Merlin’s pleasured moans. Merlin’s hips begin to buck, and Arthur takes it, waiting for the slick of come that’s going to shoot into his mouth, sucking until Merlin’s finished his climax.

Merlin slumps against the door as he comes down from his orgasm, with Arthur holding his hips tightly against it so he wouldn’t collapse down in his languid state. Arthur can feel the hard press of his cock against the seams of his jeans, and he wants to complete his sexual fantasy badly, not minding his second chance at a first time.

Arthur is disappointed to see Merlin’s desk is filled with papers and technological equipment, but the sturdy and quite comfortable desk chair looks promising. He yanks off Merlin’s shirt before whipping off his own clothes. Arthur wants Merlin bouncing on his length, while he pistons his hips, Merlin’s long fingers gripping his shoulders as he enthusiastically moans his name, and Arthur will watch the flex of the muscles in Merlin’s thighs as his cock springs up and down.

Arthur’s concocted this fantasy since he’s had Merlin stomach down on the fake-office desk—that ̒first’ time.  



End file.
